La petite bête
by SalemaW
Summary: Deux one-shot sur le couple Remus/Sirius. Une histoire de chat puis une histoire de puce!
1. Une histoire de chat

**Auteur:** moi

**Disclaimers:** J.K Rowling

**Couple:** SB/RL

**Note: **un petit one-shot qui n'a d'intérêt que d'être mignon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ah non, pas une figurine de chat!

Sirius venait de hurler cette phrase improbable en plein milieu de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld.

- Mais pourquoi? Interrogea son filleul.

- Oui monsieur Black, insista Hermione, cette statuette est très jolie! Ca décorerait la cuisine.

- Je ne veux pas de cette chose chez moi!

- Mais … intervint Ron. Ma mère aimerait que …

- Je m'en fous! Je ne veux pas de statue, de peluche, de poster ou quoi que ce soit représentant des chats! C'est clair?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Professeur Lupin! Et bien …

- Oui Harry?

- Sirius nous fait un caprice. Il ne veut pas de cette malheureuse statuette de chat ici.

Le loup-garou se mit à rire.

- C'est normal les enfants, Sirius, comment dire, a eu une sorte de traumatisme lié aux chats il y a quelques années.

- Moony! Ne leur raconte pas ça!

- Mais si!

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent d'un côté de la table tandis que les deux adultes s'assirent en face d'eux. Padfoot, les bras croisés, boudait.

- Alors, commença le lycan … C'était un an après la fin de Poudlard, Sirius et moi habitions ensemble.

"_- Salut mon amour!_

_- Salut Pad'! Pas trop dur aujourd'hui?_

_- Non ça va. Et toi qu'est ce que tu as fait?_

_- J'ai acheté quelques objets de décorations à une brocante moldue. __Regarde!_

_Trois figurines de chats de couleur différentes étaient posées sur la cheminée._

_- Des chats?_

_- Ils sont pas mignons?_

_- Ouais, ouais …_

_Le lendemain._

_- Moony?_

_- Oui?_

_- Pourquoi il y a des peluches de chat sur le canapé à la place des coussins?_

_- Je voulais perfectionner mes techniques de métamorphose. __Ca te plaît?_

_- Ouais, ouais._

_Le surlendemain._

_- Mus?_

_- Oui?_

_- Pourquoi des chats roses __courent sur ma tasse à café?_

_- J'ai voulu tester un sort pour changer les motifs des objets. __Tu aimes?_

_- Ouais, ouais …_

_Encore un jour plus tard._

_- Remus?_

_- Pourquoi la tapisserie de la chambre est devenue__ violette avec des chats orange?_

_- Un autre test. J'ai tenté d'inventer un sort. __Tu aimes?_

_- Ouais …_

_Et encore le lendemain._

_- Remus John Lupin!_

_- Oui?_

_- Pourquoi... Pourquoi il y a des chats sur tous mes sous-vêtements?_

_- J'ai voulu tester une lessive magique. __Tu aimes?_

- …

_Et le samedi …_

_- Remus John Moony Lupin!_

_- Oui?_

_- Tu veux me quitter c'est ça? Depuis lundi tu essaies de me faire comprendre que le__s chats c'est mieux que les chiens? C'est ça hein? Pourquoi Moony, pourquoi? Moi je t'aime et toi …_

_Une larme roula sur les joues du brun, larme qu'il essuya rageusement avec sa manche. __Le lycan, lui, semblait très embêté._

_- Paddy, ça n'a rien à voir …_

_- Ne m'approche pas!_

_L'animagus se transforma et se coucha sur le canapé. Remus soupira. L'idée de James, comme d'habitude, avait été foireuse. __Il s'approcha de la cheminée._

_- James? Lily? Vous êtes là?_

_- Remus?_

_- Merlin soit loué! Venez vite tous les deux, l'idée de James a foiré._

_- Evidemment. On arrive._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le couple Potter se tenait dans le salon._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_

_- Prongs, grâce à ton idée brillante, Sirius pense que je veux le plaquer et maintenant il est en colère._

_Il indiqua le chien sur le canapé._

_- Et il boude._

_- Désolé Moony, c'était pas le but..._

_- Je sais._

_- Sirius, poursuivit Lily, redevient humain, ton imbécile de meilleur ami va tout t'expliquer._

_Le chien obtempéra de mauvaise grâce mais resta collé au canapé._

_- Et bien... Commença Prongs. Remus voulait se venger de la blague que tu lui as faite pour son anniversaire, il y a deux mois. Du coup, je lui ai proposé que, chaque jour, il métamorphose des choses en forme de chat et que dimanche, pour ton anniversaire, il te fasse boire, l'air de rien, une potion qui te changerait en chat pendant dix minutes avant de t'offrir ton cadeau. Comme l'idée lui a paru amusante, il a accepté. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu le prennes ainsi. __Je suis désolé Padfoot. Vraiment."_

_- C'est vrai Remus?_

_- Oui Pad'. Tu sais bien que je t'aime._

_Le chien sauta sur son loup et l'embrassa._

_- Ne te gêne pas pour nous surtout, rigola Lily. __On va vous laisser._

_- A bientôt les gars!_

_- Ciao Prongs!_

_Une fois seuls, le brun murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon:_

_Et si tu rendais à l'appartement son aspect normal avant de te faire pardonner?_

_- Mais avec joie Padfoot, avec joie."_

Les trois adolescents riaient à gorge déployées et Remus avait du mal à se retenir. Sirius, quant à lui, esquissait un léger sourire.

- Je comprends mieux, réussit à articuler Harry. Promis Sirius, à part Pattenrond et MacGonagall, aucun chat hantera ta maison.

Le brun renifla.

- Trop généreux …

Le trio se leva et quitta la cuisine, appelé par Molly.

- Paddy?

- Oui?

- Et si, comme à la fin de ce souvenir, je me faisais pardonner? Ca t'interesserait?

Les yeux de l'animagus s'éclairèrent.

- Oui et j'exige ton pardon immédiat!

Remus sourit.

- Avec plaisir ...

**FIN**

**Reviews?**


	2. Une histoire de puce

**Auteur:** moi

**Disclaimers:** J.K Rowling

**Couple:** SB/RL

**Note: **un petit one-shot qui n'a d'intérêt que d'être mignon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Harry, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent au square Grimmauld, tout était calme. Affamés, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, surpris par la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. En effet, Sirius Black, assis sur une chaise, tournait le dos à Remus Lupin et boudait. Le lycan, une cuillère en bois à la main, soupirait et jetait de temps à autre des regards en coin à l'animagus.

- Bonjour? Tenta l'Elu.

- Harry! Ron! Hermione! Bonjour! S'exclama leur professeur avec un peu trop d'entrain.

- Il y a un problème avec Sirius?

- Pas du tout Harry. Laisse-le. Quand il aura fini de bouder il nous parlera. En attendant, si vous m'aidiez à finir le repas?

Les trois adolescents obtempérèrent et le déjeuner fut prêt quinze minutes plus tard. Ils mirent la table et s'installèrent. Le chien n'avait pas bougé.

- Sirius? Tu ne veux pas manger?

- Il ne te répondra pas Harry. Ignore-le, c'est la meilleure chose à faire avec lui.

Toutefois, attiré par l'odeur, le brun se retourna pour manger, toujours sans un mot.

- Que s'est-il passé? Interrogea Ron.

- Rien. L'espèce Sirius canis est principalement caractérisée par sa capacité à bouder, son mauvais caractère et son côté infantile.

A ces mots, le dit Sirius canis se leva, se transforma en chien et partit se cacher dans le salon.

- Je vais débarrasser les enfants, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations.

Les jeunes se levèrent et, curieux, rejoignirent l'ex-détenu.

- Sirius?

Padfoot leva la tête vers son filleul et couina.

- Que vous arrive t-il? Poursuivit Hermione.

Nouveau couinement.

- Monsieur Black? Ca va? Tenta Ron.

Petit grognement énervé. Padfoot sauta sur le canapé et se transforma.

- Non, ça ne va pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, parrain?

- Harry … Enlève moi ça, je t'en supplie!

- Quoi donc?

- Ca!

Sirius indiqua une espèce de collier noir autour de son cou.

- C'est quoi?

- Un collier anti-puces que Remus m'a mit pendant mon sommeil. Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis transformé en Padfoot et il en a profité pour me lancer un sort de nettoyage! Mon Remus a osé sous-entendre que Padfoot n'était pas un chien propre! C'est scandaleux! La prochaine étape c'est quoi? Le toiletteur? Pourquoi mon Moony me fait ça? Pourquoi?

Les adolescents tentèrent, en vain, de retenir un éclat de rire. Vexé qu'on se moque encore de lui, Sirius quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre.

- Professeur?

- Oui Hermione?

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Sirius?

- Oh, il vous a raconté?

- Oui, ajouta Harry. Comme on a ri, il est parti dans sa chambre.

- Je vois... Si j'ai fait ça, c'est juste par vengeance. Je l'avais prévenu: s'il rentrait encore avec ses pattes boueuses à l'intérieur de la maison alors que le ménage venait d'être fait, Padfoot serait puni. Et bien voilà.

- Il a l'air vraiment malheureux, poursuivit le jeune Potter.

Le lycan soupira.

- Parfait, je monte le voir.

Il frappa mais ne trouva personne dans la chambre. Il alla alors dans la salle de bain. Personne. Il se retourna pour sortir mais la porte s'était fermée et Sirius était appuyé dessus.

- Pad'? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Pourquoi tu m'as humilié?

- Je t'avais prévenu. J'en ai assez qu'à chaque fois que Padfoot rentre de promenade, il y ait la trace de ses pattes partout dans l'entrée.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Non.

- Sirius, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et laisse moi sortir.

- Non.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sirius s'assit contre la porte et défia le loup du regard.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te pousser de force, Paddy.

- …

- Mais qui m'a refilé un âne pareil? Tu es irrécupérable!

- …

Soupirant pour la énième fois, le lycan tenta de tirer Sirius vers lui mais il échoua lamentablement et tomba sur le brun. Il tenta de se relever mais le chien le garda contre lui.

- Je t'aime Moony tu sais.

- Je sais. Et moi aussi Pad'. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te laisse faire n'importe quoi.

- …

- Sirius …

- Mais c'était humiliant!

D'une main, le garou arracha le collier et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Je suis désolé Paddy, mais je voulais que tu comprennes. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais fait pire comme vengeance …

- En effet. Comme la fois où, en plein milieu de la grande salle, tu as ouvert ton paquet de Chocogrenouille et qu'il en ait sorti des biscuits pour chien ensorcelés.

- Par exemple.

- Où la fois où James a remplacé ton gel douche par un parfumé au steak.

- Oui... Padfoot m'a couru après pendant des heures.

- Sirius éclata de rire à se souvenir, quand soudain il s'arrêta et porta la main à son cou.

- Ca gratte Mus!

- Arrête de bouger et fait moi voir!

A la place du collier, une belle marque rouge était entrain d'apparaître.

- Je suis désolé Pad'... Je n'avais imaginé que tu ferais une allergie à ça!

- Ca gratte!

Lupin se releva, fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie puis se réagenouilla devant son amant. Il ouvrit le tube de crème apaisante et en déposa sur le cou de son compagnon.

- Ca va Pad'?

- Oui …

- Tu me pardonnes?

- Peut-être.

- Et quelle est la condition monsieur Padfoot?

- Et bien que monsieur Moony ne le traite plus comme un vulgaire chien.

- Est-ce qu'en échange monsieur Padfoot essuiera ses pattes avant de rentrer?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

- Mais j'ai une autre condition.

- Et laquelle?

- Monsieur Padfoot veut un baiser de monsieur Moony.

- Tu appelles ça une condition?

Sirius ne répondit pas mais se contenta d'offrir un grand sourire à son loup, loup qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser.

- Bon Sirius et si on se remettait debout et qu'on quitte cette salle de bain, non?

- J'ai une autre idée. On se remet de bout et on utilise la salle de bain.

- Pad' les enfants sont là et …

- Ce matin tu m'as obligé à prendre un bain forcé, disons que ça finira de te faire pardonner.

- Dans ce cas …

L'animagus verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et se tourna d'un air prédateur vers le lycan.

- A la douche mon amour!

Au même moment, dans le salon.

- Harry?

- Oui Ron.

- Tu crois qu'ils se sont entretués là-haut?

- C'est vrai ça, insista Hermione, on entend plus aucun bruit.

- On a qu'à aller voir, proposa le jeune Potter.

Alors qu'ils se levaient, un bruit d'eau puis quelques gémissements se firent entendre. Les trois adolescents rougirent.

- En fait, je crois qu'on va rester là … murmura Ron.

- Oui, béguya Hermione.

- Oui, mais …

Harry sourit.

Un peu plus tard, quand Remus et Sirius sortirent de la salle de bain, ils trouvèrent un Post-it où était inscrit "On vous adore, mais rappelez-vous que le bruit de l'eau de la douche ne cache absolument pas les autres bruits... Pensez au sort de silence la prochaine fois! Harry."

Sirius explosa de rire et Remus rougit un peu, embarrassé.

- Décidément, Harry tient beaucoup de son père! Déclara fièrement le brun.

**FIN**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
